A wireless PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) modem card is a “credit card” sized modem card for use in computers utilizing and complying with the PCMCIA specifications to wirelessly connect the computer to a computer network. The wireless PCMCIA modem card is inserted into any computer equipped with a PCMCIA compliant socket. The wireless PCMCIA modem card is interchangeable with other computers, and requires only a minimal amount of physical space.
A problem with wireless PCMCIA modem cards is that they did not include status indicator lighting that clearly indicated the existence of a wireless signal connection and wireless signal strength.